Changes
by Rays of Color
Summary: A character study of the interactions between James Sirius Potter and his best friend Trinity. Dynamic one-shot, meant to be light and entertaining. Enjoy, and review!


Just a quick one shot that follows James Sirius Potter and my OC through their years at hogwarts. I was writing a story about them and their friends, but I abandoned that several years ago. I think the dynamic of their friendship is interesting, though, so I wrote this as a sort of character study. I liked how it came out, so I thought I'd share it. Enjoy, and please review

Disclaimer: I do not own any HP related material

* * *

><p>Changes<p>

It was in their fourth year that Trinity began noticing changes in her best friend. He had shot up seven inches over the course of the year. She too had grown, but only a few inches. She noticed the change in James because she had glimpsed her twin brother from a distance, and noticed he'd grown taller. She then turned to look at her best friend, and suddenly noticed how much taller he was than her. James caught her watching him, and asked her what was wrong. She laughed and shook her head, and they headed into the Great Hall for lunch.

It was on the train at the start of their fifth year that Trinity noticed more changes in her best friend. She had not seen him all summer, because her family had gone to Bulgaria to visit another prestigious Pure -blood family there. They had three sons, one of which, Vincent, had befriended her during her stay. They were not close friends, as Trinity sensed he wanted to be more. He hadn't said anything, but his actions and his expressions made her wary. She hadn't liked him that much, even as a friend. Now, sitting in an empty compartment as the train slowly started moving, she was waiting for her friends to show up.

Suddenly, the door opened, and James entered. He greeted her with a giant grin, and gave her a famous bear-hug. After being separated all summer long, she noticed how his voice had deepened, and how his muscle seemed to have caught up with his skeleton. Last year, his growth spurt had left him twig-skinny. Now his body finally recovered, and was covered with lean muscle. She pulled away from the hug, finally, and returned his grin.

It was in the second week of their fifth year that James realized how much he'd changed. He and Trinity were walking down an empty corridor, and they began playing the body-check game. They'd bump into each other sideways, and see if they could knock the other one off course. He'd always won when with Trinity, but all last year it was a close call. His growth spurt had left him super skinny and uncoordinated. Trinity started the game this time, barely managing to make him move a foot. James returned the favor, not paying attention to the fact that they were approaching a doorway. When he collided with her, she stumbled and smacked hard into the side of the doorway, and fell down.

Panicked, James knelt beside her, asking her if she was okay. She laughed and nodded, rubbing her head. James helped her to her feet, and then promised himself to be at least a _little_ less careless, now that he knew he was a lot stronger than his best friend.

It was in the middle of their fifth year that James noticed Trinity had changed. It was the night of her first date, with a Ravenclaw in their year. Her excitement over the event had both been slightly annoying and entertaining, but he wished her luck regardless. He was in the common room with Andrew, playing wizard chess. Andrew stopped, looking towards the staircase. James turned to see what he was looking at. Trinity was wearing a teal-colored dress, and a navy cardigan over it. Her long blond hair hung in a shining curtain down her back, she'd put on very flattering makeup, and she wore a pair of low heels that made her legs look longer. James was stunned. He knew his best friend was pretty, but he'd never thought much about her prettiness before. Now she looked nothing less than gorgeous. She waved at him and Andrew on her way out of the common room. For days afterward, he couldn't get the sight of her looking so stunning out of his head.

It was nearly two months later that James noticed that despite all the changes, they were still best friends, fast as ever. He was sitting by himself in the common room, dozing off on the couch in front of the fire. He was awakened by the slam of the portal. Trinity had returned from her date with the same Ravenclaw as before. This time was different. She seemed to be struggling to hold back tears. He asked her what was wrong. She plopped down beside him on the couch. After a moment, she told him in a voice she struggled to control that she broke up with the Ravenclaw because she caught him cheating on her. She'd seen him snogging another girl before their date. James warily placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, not sure if her anger or sadness would come out first. She seemed to struggle with herself for a moment, then burst into tears. Alarmed, he gently gave her a hug, hoping to soothe her. He had no idea how to deal with a crying girl. He'd never seen her cry before, so not knowing what to do, he just sat there, with his arms wrapped around his best friend as she cried. She didn't cry for too long, thankfully, and once she'd composed herself, she gave him a watery smile, and hugged him in thanks. He smiled in response, glad that he'd been able to help in a way.

It was in the summer after their fifth year that James noticed changes in how he felt towards his best friend. Trinity showed up at his house to practice quidditch, along with him and Albus and Andrew. Emma came to watch and just practice flying in general. However, Trinity showed up with a guy about her age. He had an accent, and she explained that it was his family who her family had stayed with all of last summer. This summer, his family was staying with hers. James didn't mind the addition much at first. Within ten minutes, though, he noticed how the foreigner looked greedily at _his_ best friend, and how he offered to help her with everything, and how he used every excuse to stay close to her. By the time they were actually practicing quidditch, James loathed the guy. He would cut him off at every opportunity, and even once nearly knocked the newcomer off his broom. Finally, Trinity called time out, and pulled him aside. James ignored her accusations of trying to hurt then new guy. He yelled at her for bringing him, she yelled back at him for being a jerk. She stomped away, dragging the Bulgarian with her. James turned his back, ignoring the vile feeling of jealousy that tried to swamp him.

It was the week before sixth year started that Trinity noticed a change in how she felt towards her best friend. They hadn't spoken in two weeks, not since the quidditch incident. She'd spent the last two weeks grumpy and crabby. She hated being at odds with James, even if it _was_ his fault for being such a jerk. A noise at the window interrupted her musings. She looked out, and noticed James was down on the lawn, casting a levitation spell to make a broken branch rap at her window. She grabbed her broom and flew down to him, asking what he wanted snappishly. He hesitated, then apologized profusely for the next few minutes. When he finally stopped, she forgave him, and they officially made up. They stayed out on the lawn, looking up at the stars once night fell. It was only after she fell asleep and James had to shake her awake that they parted. Once alone in her room, she thought back on their newest make-up, and was surprised to feel her heart flutter when she thought about the hug she'd given him after he apologized.

It was in their sixth year that Trinity knew she liked her best friend. As always they paired up for projects in almost every class. Due to the fact that they were both taking N.E.W.T. level Charms, Potions, and Transfigurations, they had to spend more time than usual on their projects in these classes. The more one-on-one time hadn't really bothered her at first, but well into their sixth year, she noticed how hard it was to ignore the feelings whenever their hands touched when exchanging potions ingredients, or when their arms brushed when working on a particularly difficult new spell. She was convinced it was going to drive her insane, she had to try so hard to act normally. She feared to say anything, not willing to risk her best friendship with James. She'd rather go insane than loose him as her best friend.

It was after they won the last Quidditch game that James knew he wanted to kiss his best friend. They won against Ravenclaw, and in the excitement, James just barely managed to register that Trinity had hugged him and kissed his cheek before running off to share the victory with the rest of the team. Through the chaos, he saw her jumping up and down with their girl Beater. For a moment, he envisioned kissing her. He'd run up to her, spin her around to face him, and say something smooth. Then he'd kiss her before she could respond. She'd kiss him back, and wrap her arms around his neck, and he'd have to be the one to break the kiss. And they'd be together, an item, but still best friends. Albus clapped James on the back, suddenly jolting him out of his hopeful vision. He spent the rest of the day enjoying the Gryffindor victory party, and wondering how Trinity would react if he really did kiss her.

It was as they were getting off the train after their sixth year that, by accident, Trinity almost kissed James. Her trunk had gotten stuck, and James had stayed with her to help her with her trunk. They both had to yank on it before it finally came off the rack. It landed with a very loud thud, and made them both laugh. Trinity turned to give her best friend a hug goodbye, noticing how good he smelled, how good it felt to have his strong, lean arms around her, and how nice it was to have one of his hands idly playing with a strand of her long hair. Once released from the hug, she went to kiss his cheek again. He might have been about to say something, but either way, she stopped at the last second, noticing that she was about to kiss his lips. He didn't look as if he had anticipated them ending up like this, so they both pulled back. Trinity blushed, and noticed James' face going red too. They both apologized in embarrassment, and walked out onto the platform, where they parted with awkward good-byes. Trinity walked away wondering whether or not she should have stopped herself from kissing him.

It was a few weeks into the summer after their sixth year that James asked Trinity out. It was past eight when the doorbell rang. He opened it, and saw his best friend standing on the porch, arms crossed. Even in the dim moonlight, he noticed her scowl. With a start, he noticed her hair. She'd cut it, and the pale blond hair that had once hung past her waist now gently skimmed the top of her shoulders. It looked rather good on her, and he told her of that. She laughed, then explained why she was here. Vincent and his family were to be at a party her family was attending that night. Her mother gave her a silky green gown, embroidered with silver serpentine designs. She recognized it as an attempt to overshadow the fact she'd been sorted into Gryffindor with her family heritage, to cover up that slight embarrassment. It was also meant to win Vincent over, as her mother told her his favorite color was green. She went up to her room, and came out five minutes later. When her parents saw her, her father was speechless. Her mother argued, but Trinity just shouted her defiance, told them she wasn't going to the party, and Disapparated. James laughed at the tale. He knew sooner or later something like this would happen. She turned her head, and showed him something else. In her newly-shortened hair, two stripes of color stood out: one golden, one crimson. He hadn't noticed them at first, disguised by the shadows. They sat and talked on the porch for a while, as the temper that had risen from her rebellion subsided. His mother came out, and invited Trinity to stay if she wanted. Trinity hadn't given her the details, but had given Ginny the gist of the story, and accepted the invitation. For three days afterward, James spent his time with her, discussing what classes they'd chosen to take their last year of Hogwarts, practicing Quidditch, or just flying around on brooms. By the end of the third day, Trinity had chosen to return to her house. She'd said goodbye to his parents and siblings, thanking them for their hospitality. James walked with her out to the edges of his parents' property, where she could then Disapparate. He gave her a hug goodbye, and noticed how right it felt to hold her. She was about to turn on the spot, when James stopped her. He gathered his courage, and said "Hey, Trinity, would you like to get some ice cream or something next week? As, like, a date, I mean?" She'd looked flabbergasted for a moment, then smiled and nodded with a sudden shyness that he hadn't seen from her since their first year. They agreed on a day, and then she left, smiling and waving as she turned on the spot. James walked back to his home, every step feeling light and buoyant.

About a month before school resumed, James took Trinity out on their first date. As he'd proposed earlier, they went to an ice-cream shop in a small town near where his parents lived. He'd shown up at her house right on time, and after an awkward but excited greeting, they left. Scorpius was the only one who knew in her family what she was doing, and he wholeheartedly approved. They were walking down the main street in the town, ice cream in hand. Topics came and went, and the silences in between were awkward but not painfully so. They were both so baffled by their newly-redefined relationship that neither one knew quite how to act. Trinity loved it, but at the same time didn't know how to overcome the new awkwardness they had around each other. She wanted this to last, not fail and make their relationship permanently awkward. After a few seconds into a lapse of silence, she stopped walking and turned to James. He looked at her, suddenly concerned and almost afraid of what she might say. Trinity gave a tentative smile, and held out her hand to him. James took a moment to realize she wasn't giving up on them, and then took her hand, a giant grin splitting his face. From that moment on, the awkwardness abated.

* * *

><p>Yes, Trinity has a twin brother, Lukus. And yes, she and Luke are the older siblings of Scorpius Malfoy. I think the rest you can figure out for yourself. And yes, she's in gryffindor, and yes Luke and Score are in slytherin. And no, she does not get along well with Luke for 98% of the time. Hopefully I've cleared up any confusion. Please review!<p> 


End file.
